


Set Me On Fire

by erinn_bedford



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Lara Jean is a bit of a tease, Peter is a mess but that's okay because we love him, Peter thinks too much, This is really self indulgent, these two are such nerds i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinn_bedford/pseuds/erinn_bedford
Summary: Her room isn’t that big, so even though he’s sitting with a considerable amount of distance between them, if he wanted he could reach out and touch her hand. That thought alone sends all his blood to his cheeks, and he really needs to get ahold of himself if he’s going to get this worked up about possibly touching her hand.Or Peter needs a moment to process being in Lara Jean's room for the first time.





	Set Me On Fire

He’s in her room.

It really shouldn’t feel like such a momentous thing, but he’s in Lara Jean’s room, and he feels like this is a whole new level of something.

They’ve been doing this for real for about two weeks, and now he’s in her room, and she’s closing the door, and he might die from an aneurism.

She tosses her bookbag on the bed and follows it, stuffing her face into her pillow.

He’s still frozen by the door.

Her head pops up and she looks at him

“You okay?”

Her words jolt him out of his momentary stupor, and he drops his bookbag near the door.

“Grand.” He says, smiling at her, before following his bookbag and dropping to the floor. Her room isn’t that big, so even though he’s sitting with a considerable amount of distance between them, if he wanted he could reach out and touch her hand.

That thought alone sends all his blood to his cheeks, and he really needs to get ahold of himself if he’s going to get this worked up about possibly touching her hand.

Lara Jean scoots until she’s sort of hanging off the edge and pokes his knee. “You’re on the floor.” She says. She says it lightly, but he can feel the questions behind it.

He nods. “I am.”

She pokes his knee again. “Why?” Her tone is still light, but this time she keeps her hand on his knee, and he has to close his eyes before he fucking explodes.

“Peter.” She says. she squeezes his knee. “We can go downstairs…”

He slides her hand over hers, stopping her words. “I just —" He stops. Swallows. “I just need a moment.”

He’s mad at himself. It’s just her room, he should not be getting this messed up over her room. He’s been in girl’s rooms before. He had been in Gen’s room so many times he can’t even count. The first time he was in Gen’s room when they were 14 he didn’t react like this.

“Okay.” Lara Jean says brightly. There’s no question in her tone this time. Her hand slips away from his knee, and he misses the contact immediately, but then he hears a _fwump_ , and opening his eyes he finds his very real girlfriend of about two weeks in a heap on the floor in front of him. She unfurls her legs and flips herself into a sitting position, resting her head on her hands, her elbows on his knees. “This okay?” She asks, smiling at him.

And wow, she might be the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. He’s filled with the sudden urge to kiss her and remember that is something he can actually do now, so he nods, and pushes himself forward, sliding his hands up her arms as he folds his legs together to get closer to her.

“I really like your room.” He says, pressing their foreheads together. She scrunches her nose up, before intentionally knocking hers against his.

He really does like it, with its organized chaos vibe that is very much her.

“I really like you.”

She says it so plainly that it catches him off guard, and then before he can recover, she closes the gap and presses her lips against his, and okay, he might actually die from his heart exploding. She rocks forward, throwing him off balance for a second, forcing him to stop circling her waist so he can brace them, as she climbs into his lap.

Every intelligible thought in his head disappears. All he can think is LARA JEAN.

He’s sitting on the floor of her room, with her in his lap, with the door closed and her bed less than three feet away, and he feels like someone lit a fire inside of him, and he’s going to burn from the inside out.

She pulls back, hooking her bottom lip under her teeth.

“Too much?” She asks, and he can see the anxiety in her eyes, and he realizes it’s his fault because he’s thinking too damn much. This is her first everything, he’s her first everything, and he still cannot believe that she chose him of all people to be that.

“No!” He says. “No, no, no. definitely not, I promise.” He tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear and lets his hand slide down the curve on her neck. She leans into his touch, and suddenly his mouth is very dry and he feels like he’s the inexperienced one.

“It’s just. This is your room. And that’s your bed.” He explains. His hand moves back up her jaw and her eyes flutter shut. “And you’re my girlfriend. I’m just trying to process all that. It’s taking longer than I thought it would.”

She laughs then, just slightly, and he wants to do everything in his power to make sure she never stops laughing again.

“Do you wanna go on it?” She asks, opening her eyes and nodding her head toward the bed. “On the bed you are trying very hard to process?”

His brain short circuits. His hand freezes on her jaw.

She covers his hands with hers and leans into him again. “Or we could stay here. Or we can just study on my bed.” She presses a kiss to his nose, and he cannot stop the smile on his face. The overwhelming feeling in his gut dissipates a little. “Or we could study on the floor. Or anything you want.”

“I want to kiss you again.” He says, and then he does. He can feel her smiling against his lips and god, he loves kissing her.

She pulls away slightly, so she can kiss her way down his jaw line, and he slips his arms under her legs so he can lift her.

She squeaks when he stands, throwing her arms around his neck, and he presses his face into the curve of her shoulder before falling backwards onto her bed.

She pushes herself up, so she can look at him better, her hair falling around both of them, like a curtain closing them off to the world. His hands brush over the skin that their new position has revealed to him, and he can feel her almost lose her balance.

“You processing okay?” She asks, the tiniest bit of teasing in voice.

He nods, not sure if he ca really use his words to answer right now.

She flicks her hair over her shoulder, and lets her hands slide down until she’s hovering right over his mouth.

She might actually kill him one day.

“You should kiss me again.” She says, close enough that her lips brush against his when she speaks.

And this time, he doesn’t need to be asked twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Title from Come Under The Covers by Walk The Moon 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://fallinfor-youreyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
